battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
References in Battle Nations
This page is to include all possible references in Battle Nations. Missions Level 1-5 missions The Empire Strikes Back Reference to the movie The Empire Strikes Back, the second movie released (not chronologically) in the Star Wars film series which involves a slightly similar plot of Rebels vs. an Empire. Everybody Must Get Stone Reference to the song Everybody Must Get Stoned by Bob Dylan. Level 6-10 Missions Raiderlands A reference to the popular game Borderlands, developed by 2K. Bust out the Big Gunners A reference to the phrase, "Bust out the big guns". Scent and a Sound On the Hunt Hungry Like the Wolf All are lyrics of the song, "Hungry like the wolf" by Duran Duran. Level 11-15 missions A Package from Blammo Toys Blamo Toys is a realworld toy company. Who Broke My Window? It is a bit possibly a slight reference to a 1980s LDS commercial, involving a person exclaim the line after several kids break it. Video here. OMGBBQ Reference to the internet meme "OMGBBQ", which is another way of showing extreme level of excitement or awe. Tronk Smash! "Hulk Smash" is a common line uttered by MARVEL's character The Hulk (Bruce Banner), who when angry is almost invincible, stands huge and rageful, able to smash and crush enemies. Out of the 3 raider lieutenants, Tronk is the most reminiscent of Hulk and shares a similar personality. Level 16-20 missions Growing, Growing, Gone! A reference to the common idiom "Going Going Gone". Level 21-25 missions Smoke on the Water A reference to a song titled . Man of Steel is the Man of Steel, also name of Superman movies. Spices, Girls is a British girl group pop band formed in 1994. I'm on a Boat, Eventually Reference to the song "I'm on a Boat" by . We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat A famous movie quote spoken by the character Martin C. Brody in the 1975 Jaws film, when he realizes that the small fishing boat they were using was inadequate to deal with the large shark. I Sat by the Ocean Reference to the song "I Sat by the Ocean" by . A Whole New World A reference to the song "A Whole New World" featured in Disney's 1992 film Aladdin where Aladdin and Jasmine sing about the new world they will discover while on the magic carpet. In Battle Nations, a whole new world of the ocean is discovered. New Kids on the Block A boy band from Boston, Massachusetts created in 1984. An Enigma Wrapped in a Riddle A possible reference to one of Winston Churchill's many famous quotes: "It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key. That key is Russian national interest." Ancient Weapons and Hokey Religions A reference to Han Solo's famous quote in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." in response to Obi-Wan Kenobi's encouragement and arguments to say that a lightsaber is a strong and powerful weapon. Why's all the Rum Gone? Jack Sparrow's famous quote in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl when Elizabeth Swan burns all the rum. It's a Trap! A reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi: "It's A Trap!" Pike's Place A reference to The Pike's Place Farmer's Market in Seattle, Washington. Level 26-30 missions That's no Island... A reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's famous movie quote in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope: "That's no moon. It's a space station." Raptor Soup for the Soul A reference to the company Chicken Soup for the Soul, which is most famously known for their books. Some Men Left Behind A reference to the phrase, "No man left behind". Words With Enemies A reference to the popular app, "Words with friends". Call of the Wild A reference to the book, Call of the Wild, by Jack London. Level 31-35 missions Can't Touch This A reference to the song, "U can't Touch this" by MC Hammer. Level 36-40 missions Please, Hummer, Don't Hurt 'Em A reference to MC Hammer's third album, "Please Hammer Don't Hurt 'Em". It's a Gas, Gas, Gas A possible reference to the lyrics of Jumpin Jack Flash by The Rolling Stones. Level 46-50 missions Saving Private Iron A reference to the movie . Tomb Raiders A reference to a game called Tomb Raider. Hungry, Hungry Bigfoots A reference to the toy Hungry Hungry Hippos. The Way to a Scientist's Heart The Way to a Bigfoot's Heart... Both references to the phrase, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach". Level 51-55 missions A Whole New World A possible reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Disney's 1992 animated feature film . Jaws: the Revenge A reference to the movie Jaws: The Revenge, which is the fourth and last installment of 's Jaws franchise. Winter is Coming A reference to the motto of House Stark from HBO's Game of Thrones. Double Double Cross Morgan makes a reference to The A-Team: "I love it when a plan comes together!" Whose World is This? Morgan makes a possible Lord of The Rings reference: "They shall not pass!" Dig Doug A reference to the video game and its character Dig Dug. Breaking Dawn A reference to the novel from the Twilight Series. Through His Stomach A possible completion of the missions The Way to a Bigfoot's Heart... and The Way to a Scientist's Heart, and of the phrase, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Level 66-70 missions IMMA FIRE MAH LASER A reference to the popular internet meme, I'M A' FIRIN' MAH LAZER!! Marination A Homograph between marination (soaking food in sauce before cooking) and MARINation (the city). Invasive Actions Play on words of the phrase, "Evasive actions". Opposite in meaning. Christmas missions These Boots Were Made For Shipping Reference to the song "These Boots Are Made for Walking" by . Twelve Days A series of missions that reference to the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Like the song, the missions follow a cumulative pattern, eventually ending at 12 Wolf Thugs Thugging. To Kill a Raptor Reference to the famous book "To Kill a Mockingbird" by . Infected missions 28 Days Earlier Reference to the zombie movie 28 Days Later, directed by . Dawn A reference to the zombie-apocalypse movie Dawn of the Dead, where a number of survivors from a worldwide plague take refuge in a mega Midwestern shopping mall. The Reanimation A possible reference to the movie Return of the Living Dead or Re-Animator, both concerning a medical perspective origin of zombies, fitting with its mission, where players are required to build a Scalpel, Bone Saw, and Tweezers to help analyze how the Infected work. Left 4 Work A reference to the popular Left 4 Dead video game, developed by and . Dread Rising A reference to the Dead Rising video game, developed by . Resident Chaotic Evil A reference to the Resident Evil video game and film franchise. Un-Undead Nightmare A reference to the expansion Undead Nightmare of the video game Red Dead Redemption, an open world, western action-adventure video game. Planet Terror A reference to the movie Planet Terror, where, after an experimental bio-weapon is released, a group of survivors try and stop the thousands turned into zombie-like creatures from the bio-weapon. Dead Snow A reference to the Norwegian film zombie film Dead Snow. Evil Residents A reference to the Resident Evil franchise. Other special missions Victory at the Arena The Victory at the Arena mission chain "Go! Fight! Win!" is a reference to the line "Go, confront the problem. Fight! Win!" spoken to Elastigirl by Edna Mode in the 2004 Pixar movie "The Incredibles". Units Marksman's end part of its description (where it goes SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS-SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, EVERYBODY!) is a reference to the song 'Shots' by . Juggernaut's name and attack style is a probably reference to the Juggernauts of Call of Duty, who are also sturdy infantry units that have a machinegun-style attack. Salamander's appearance may be a reference to Firebats, a flamethrower based heavy infantry from the Starcraft series. It could also have been inspired by Battletech universe's Elemental infantry equipped with inferno rockets and flame throwers, commonly referred to as Salamanders. Wolf Chopper / Scrapper's matchete seems to resemble the machete from the movie, 'The Book of Eli'. Zombie Hunter's Boom Stick: Double Tap attack may be a reference to the action comedy movie where the main character emphasizes "double tapping" during a zombie apocalypse. Mechanized Trooper greatly resembles Alien vs Predator 2's construction exosuit. Peace Keeper could be a reference to the peacekeepers from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Demolisher's promotional splash graphic explains that "It comes in like a wrecking ball!", a reference to the song "Wrecking Ball" by . Atmospheric Diving Trooper and the Atmospheric Armor Trooper greatly resemble , a fictional character in the BioShock video game series. Nomad Elemental Rover might be a reference to NASA's Mars rovers, which also feature 6 wheels. Assassinater is believed to be inspired by , a spy and special operations soldier from the series. Boom Bus's Auxiliary Blasters: Brown Noise attack is a possible reference to the , a mysterious frequency that is, according to urban legend, believed to make its recipients lose control of their bowels. V47 KittyHawk's name is a reference to the location Kitty Hawk, North Carolina where the Wright Brothers made the first controlled powered airplane flights. It also may refer to the P-40 Warhawk, an American-made World War II fighter plane known as the Kittyhawk in British service. L-60 Hawker Hurricane's name is a direct reference to the Hawker Hurricane, a British-made World War II fighter plane. Although not explicitly stated, the Thundercloud F10 was designed to resemble the American-made World War II fighter Vought F4U Corsair, as evidenced in the game files. This is also evidenced by the powerful ground attack and air attack abilities, a trait shared with the Corsair. Magic Cruel Bus, the Silver Wolf school bus, is a reference to The Magic School Bus, a series and franchise of educational children's books and shows. Phalanx Tank's cannon appears to be based on the , a "close-in weapon system" for defence against anti-ship missiles, consisting of a radar-guided Gatling gun mounted on a swiveling base, used by multiple Navies around the world. Ruddock the Red Nosed Raptor is a (obvious) reference to Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer. The Young Bigfoot's rock attack, "Set 'em up" and the Adult Bigfoot claw attack, "Knock 'em down" is a reference to the military saying, "Set 'em up and knock 'em down" when paired together. The M2014 Laser Gunner's name and weapon is a reference to the year 2014, the year it was released. The Zombie Slayer resembles The Merchant from Resident Evil 4. The Special Agent resembles Sam Fisher from the Splinter Cell series. The Wimp appears to be based on Marvel's The Hulk. The Aero Jetpack Trooper has an attack called "Big Bertha" which is named after the German 42cm howitzer of WWI under the same name. The Cryo Trooper resembles Mr. Freeze from the Batman comics series. The Emperor Sandworm bares the greatest resemblance to the Mongolian death worm. The Imperial Fury's oil drum and toxic barrel attacks, named "Caber Toss", are references to the Scottish sport of "Tossing the Caber". A Caber is a roughly trimmed tree trunk. The small rock's name, "The Rock", may be a reference to Dwayne Johnson. Descriptions Building Descriptions The first sentence of the Tenement's description: "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. You should build lots of them." is a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's quote to Luke Skywalker about the Mos Eisley spaceport in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The first sentence of the Missile Defense's description: "Nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." is a quote from the movie . The description of the Armor Shop ("A famous general once said wars were won by men on the ground, but if you build the armor shop you can have tanks, and tanks are better than men on the ground, right? Who's smarter now, famous general?") is a reference to a quote by General George S. Patton. His complete quote is "Wars may be fought with weapons, but they are won by men. It is the spirit of the men who follow and of the man who leads that gains the victory." The description of the Banana Stand ("The Banana Stand only costs a little Gold and Lumber to build - it's the 250,000 in cash lining the walls that makes it really expensive.") is a reference to the Frozen Banana Stand in Arrested Development. There was $250,000 lining the inside walls of the banana stand before the Banana Stand was burnt down. The description of the Garrison ("The Garrison is so manly that it even makes its friends and family members call it MISTER Garrison.") is a reference to the character . One of the items in the Convenience Store is named "Stonestar Energy Drink" which is a reference to "Rockstar Energy Drink". Achievements The achievement Somme Remix is a reference to the 7 day British artillery bombardment on the Germans before the Battle of Somme in WWI. The achievement "A few more good men..." may be a reference to the 1992 movie "A few good men." Locations Frozen Wasteland was once a medical research facility called "Blackish Butte", a possible reference to the Black Mesa in the Half-Life series that similarly suffered a catastrophic event involving aliens (in Battle Nations it involves the Infected).